Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{5a - 3}{4a - 9} \times 10$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(5a - 3) \times 10} {(4a - 9) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{50a - 30}{4a - 9}$